The invention relates to retractable window shade arrangements and more particularly to window shade arrangements of adjustable width which include a decorative member such as a ruffle along a bottom portion thereof. Retractable window shades are well known in the art. To provide a proper fit, it was previously necessary that the entire window shade and roller assembly be cut and portions thereof reattached to provide for proper fit. Recently, window shade arrangements have been provided which allow for adjustability to various window widths by the end user. These assemblies commonly include a sheet of vinyl or other material, a roller assembly to which the sheet of material is attached, a spring driven motor or mechanism for driving the motor and a light weight slat inserted in a seam along the bottom edge of the shade material to provide rigidity. Such shades have included tear-lines parallel to one side edge of the shade from the top edge to the bottom edge thereof which can be readily torn away to provide for fitting of the shade to a proper width. Such window shade arrangements which are readily adjustable have not allowed for any decorative options or accessories to be readily adjustable therewith and thus, versatility is extremely limited. The present invention provides a window shade arrangement which is readily adjustable to various window widths and includes a decorative member such as a ruffle or ruched band (i.e. a ruffle which is gathered and sewn at both top and bottom) along the width thereof which can be readily adjusted according to the width of the shade.